


to you, who used to hold my hand

by byungari



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, break ups, mentioned jinhwi, mentioned nielhwan, mentioned ongbaekmin, mentioned sungwoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 04:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16468430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byungari/pseuds/byungari
Summary: in which woojin discovers a box of letters under his bed that are all addressed to him, and he can’t help but wonder why the fuck he and jihoon aren’t together anymore.





	to you, who used to hold my hand

**Author's Note:**

> dear person who requested this prompt,  
> i hope my story does your prompt justice, and i sincerely hope you enjoy this!!
> 
> *woojin finds the letters some time between late-feb and early-march of 2019  
> *pay attention to the dates of the letters! hehe  
> *flashbacks are written in italics
> 
> enjoy!

 

  _today and tomorrow,_

 _i only want you._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

woojin eyes his messy room in disdain and decides that today will be a day dedicated to cleaning. it’s about time he cleans his apartment, anyways. between project deadlines and meetings after meetings, he hasn’t had the time to really make himself look put together outside of his workplace.

he starts out by washing the dishes that have piled up in the sink. once he’s done washing those, he cleans the mess that’s accumulated on his coffee table, reorganizes the bookshelf, and vacuums and dusts the living room.

he stops for a break around lunchtime and orders takeout from a nearby chinese restaurant so that he won’t have to do the dishes again. once he’s done eating, he throws it in the trash and moves the full trash bag to the front door to take out later once he’s done cleaning.

“time to do the laundry,” he sighs to himself and gathers up all the dirty laundry around his room and dumps them into the hamper. he spends the next forty minutes separating the whites from his colors and puts the first load into the washing machine.

while the washing machine does its thing, woojin moves onto the bathroom spends the next three hours walking back and forth from the bathroom and the laundry room.

he stops to eat a quick snack at around five in the afternoon before tackling the worst of the worst—his bedroom.

woojin groans as he stares at the mess on his desk, bookshelf, closet, and floor.

“park woojin, you’re not human. you’re an animal,” woojin tells himself flatly. “that lee daehwi was right.”

deciding that staring around at the mess won’t speed the process up, woojin quickly gets to work. he brings a big trash bag and begins throwing out all the chips and candy wrappers sitting on his desk and rolling around on the floor.

once the trash is off his desk and off the floor, woojin works on organizing his documents and making sure that everything is in the right place. the last thing he needs is to confuse one document for another one… again.

he shudders at the silent fury he had received from his team leader and double-checks to make sure he hasn’t misplaced anything. once he’s done organizing his desk and bookshelf, he strips his bed of the bed sheets and puts them in the hamper to wash and air out later.

“achoo!” woojin sneezes. he opens the window to air out the room and goes to the living room to retrieve the vacuum, deciding that it would be smarter to get rid of the dust flying around before he puts on fresh bed sheets.

when he’s vacuuming under the bed, the vacuum hits something and woojin frowns. had he put something under his bed without knowing? or maybe something had rolled under, and he hadn’t noticed. shutting off the vacuum, he sets it against the wall and lays down on the floor to peek under the bed. it’s too dark for him to see anything, so he grabs his phone and turns on the flashlight.

“a box?” woojin mumbles to himself and reaches under to grab it. it’s shoved way back against the wall, and it takes him a minute to be able to grab it. “what the…”

woojin is confused when he doesn’t recognize the pastel pink box. it’s not from anything he’s bought, and he swallows when he realizes who the box must belong to.

“damn,” he curses quietly. “what am i supposed to do with this?”

sighing, woojin dusts the box up and sets it on his desk to deal with later. there’s nothing he could do now, anyways. if there was something important in there, surely he would’ve come back to pick it up or ask one of their mutual friends to get it for him.

he doesn’t open the box until the next morning when curiosity gets the best of him. after finishing breakfast, woojin finds himself sitting cross-legged in the middle of his bedroom floor, having a staring contest with the box.

“well, no harm in looking, right?” he asks aloud despite being alone. he frowns when he opens the box and sees that it’s a bunch of envelopes. “what the heck is this?” he picks one up and raises an eyebrow when he realizes that the envelopes are all sealed with a letter inside.

“i wonder who these are for…” he mutters and decides that there would be no harm in opening one up… right?

the first line on top of the paper reads _dear my love woojin_ , and woojin drops it in shock. why… why would he write woojin a letter?

letting out the breath he didn’t know he was holding, woojin picks the letter back up and starts reading, taking note of the date. february 26, 2017, which means this letter had been written the day they moved in together.

 

> february 26, 2017
> 
>             dear my love woojin,
> 
> i’m not sure when i’ll give you this letter (or if i ever will, if we’re being honest here…), but i just wanted to get my thoughts down somewhere because you and i both know that between the two of us, i’m the one who’s terrible at opening up and expressing how i’m feeling.
> 
> there’s not really a point to this letter. i just wanted to remember this day—the day we moved in together haha.
> 
> i want to remember you tripping over the step by our door; i want to remember you catching me before i could fall while holding the box with all of our plates in it; i want to remember you dropping a mug into sink and breaking it.
> 
> i want to remember how proud you looked when you managed to hang up the shower curtains; i want to remember that smile you had when we finished organizing the room. our room.
> 
> you’re out buying dinner right now and i’m supposed to be setting up the table, but my notebook was calling to me, so. hehe. i hope you won’t get too mad when you come home and the table isn’t set up.
> 
> i hope that there will come a day where i’ll be able to give this letter to you. i hope that, while you read this, you’ll remember just how much i love you and how lucky i am to be able to call you mine.
> 
> i love you, park woojin.
> 
>             —your love hoonie

 

woojin’s face is blank when he finishes reading the letter. a myriad of feelings swirl around inside him and images of jihoon invade his mind.

jihoon holding his hand. jihoon welcoming home with a hug and a kiss. jihoon quietly supporting woojin from behind. jihoon smiling at him. jihoon taking refuge in a corner, immersed in a book. jihoon’s eyes sparkling when woojin surprises him with a new book or some flowers from that shop down the street from their apartment.

 _their apartment_.

after the break up, jihoon had packed up and left without a word, leaving behind an empty apartment and taking woojin’s heart with him.

woojin swallows and tries to ignore the feeling of his heart trying to crawl up his throat and gently folds the letter and puts it back into the envelope. he picks up the next letter and plays with it with his fingers a little, wondering if he should open and read it or not.

“this will be the last one i read,” woojin tells himself, but he knows deep inside that he will end up reading all of them.

 

> march 9, 2017
> 
>             dear my love woojin,
> 
> we fought for the first time today since moving in. it was bad. you took your pillow and you’re asleep on the couch, but i can’t sleep because the bed is so empty and cold without you by my side. i want to go over to you and apologize but i don’t know where to start, and so i’m writing this letter hoping that it’ll help me find the words to say.
> 
> i’m sorry for the hurtful words i threw at you and i hope you know that i never mean anything i say.
> 
> i’m sorry that i’m so difficult, and for bringing you more trouble than it’s worth.
> 
> i’m sorry for my stubbornness, and for never backing down when i should.
> 
> i’m sorry that i can never admit i’m wrong when i am.
> 
> i’m sorry that all i can do is throw hateful words at you, who doesn’t deserve them, when i feel like i’m being trapped.
> 
> thank you, park woojin, for staying by my side despite all my flaws and i hope that when you wake up in the morning, i’ll be able to find the words to say and give you the proper apology that you deserve.
> 
> good night, woojin.
> 
> i love you.
> 
>             —your love hoonie

 

there are tears threatening to fall and woojin blinks to try to keep them in. once the first teardrop falls, the rest follow like a waterfall and woojin hurriedly puts the letter back into the box before he can cry all over jihoon’s words.

“fuck.” woojin presses the heel of his palm into his eyes and tries to stop the tears from falling. “fuck.”

it hurts when the memories of jihoon continue to flood woojin’s mind. memories of when they first met; memories of woojin’s disastrous confession that jihoon had thankfully accepted; memories of their first kiss; memories of their first fight as a couple; memories of jihoon falling asleep on his shoulders whenever they would watch a movie.

memories of the first time woojin told jihoon “i love you,” and the blinding smile on jihoon’s face as he said the words back to woojin.

before he knows it, woojin’s hands are reaching in to take out the next letter to read, and he starts to wonder why the fuck jihoon isn’t next to him right now.

 

> April 7, 2017
> 
>             dear my love woojin,
> 
> today was a big day! you got the promotion that you were eyeing for the past few months, and my editor finally approved of my manuscript after a million edits! i’m glad that jisung hyung was the one assigned to be my editor. he’s strict but he really knows what he’s doing.
> 
> even though our mini-celebration didn’t exactly go as planned, today reminded me just how lucky i am to have you in my life. thank you, woojin, for everything you do, and for everything you are.
> 
> i love you.
> 
>             —your love hoonie

 

woojin chokes back the sobs as he smiles through his tears. he remembers that day as clear as day; they had decided to splurge a little and go to some fancy restaurant in downtown seoul that daehwi had recommended.

apparently, the chef had changed since the last time daehwi visited the restaurant, though, because the food tasted horrible and the couple had ended up throwing half of it away and going to the chicken place down the street instead.

_“this is nice,” jihoon jokes. “this one will be one for the books.”_

_“i’m going to kill lee daehwi,” woojin sighs. “i just texted him and he told me he hasn’t gone back since his and jinyoung’s second year anniversary.”_

_jihoon squints at him and pauses in his conquest to inhale every single chicken piece on his plate. “they’ve been dating for like five years now, haven’t they?”_

_“yup.” woojin pops the ‘p’ in yup and leans back while shaking his head. “i hate him.”_

_jihoon just laughs and reaches over to feed woojin a piece of chicken, which the latter gladly accepts by opening his mouth._

there’s a bitter smile on his face as woojin finishes recalling the memory. to top off that disaster restaurant food, it had rained on their walk back home, completely drenching the two of them. they both got the flu after that and daehwi had been forced to bring porridge and medicine while they suffered in bed.

“i miss you,” woojin says, staring at the unopened letters sitting in the box. “i really fucking miss you.”

he picks up the next letter and starts reading.

 

> june 16, 2017
> 
>             dear my love woojin,
> 
> you’re in japan right now for a business trip and i really miss you. the apartment is really lonely and scary without you here, and i hope you come home soon.
> 
> (i say this as if i don’t know you’re coming back home to me in two days.)
> 
> minhyun hyung asked me to go out to lunch so that i could meet his boyfriend. he said i’m the first one he’s introducing dongho hyung to, and he’s really nice! i think you’d like him. he’s a music producer; isn’t that cool? i remember you telling me you wanted to go into music when you were younger.
> 
> minhyun hyung wants to go on a double date when you’re back; i think it’ll be fun, don’t you?
> 
> but you know… i’m worried about seongwoo hyung. he’s been in love with minhyun hyung since pretty much the day they met and i wonder if he’s heard about dongho hyung.
> 
> it sucks, because daehwi and i were so sure that minhyun hyung felt the same way about seongwoo hyung.
> 
> well, we can talk about this more when you’re back i guess.
> 
> i miss you. i hope you’re eating well. don’t get sick. i love you.
> 
>             —your love hoonie

 

he chuckles when he remembers jihoon stressing about how hurt “his seongwoo hyung” would get only for minhyun and dongho to seduce seongwoo too. last woojin heard, the three of them were happily living together somewhere.

the double date after “ongbaekmin” (name courtesy of jaehwan) got their shit together went well enough, minus seongwoo getting his hand stuck in a vase and jihoon spilling ice cream all over himself.

woojin is then catapulted into a trip down memory lane and he remembers his and jihoon’s first date as an official couple. they had gone to an ice cream parlor down the street from their university and woojin had, quite spectacularly, tripped and fell on his face, spilling his ice cream all over jihoon.

it’s a miracle jihoon still wanted to date him after that, to be honest.

 

> august 7, 2017
> 
>             dear my love woojin,
> 
> there’s no special reason behind this letter. i just wanted to tell you how much i love you and how much you mean to me, so here we go.
> 
> thank you for everything that you do for me and i pray that you know just how much you mean to me. you’re my world, my light, and the reason i wake up in the mornings with a smile. i feel so blessed that you would choose to stay with someone like me when you have the world at your fingertips.
> 
> there are so many things i want to say—so many things i want to tell you, but i’m not even sure where to start.
> 
> park woojin, thank you for being born.
> 
> park woojin, thank you for staying by my side despite everything.
> 
> park woojin, please don’t ever lose your smile.
> 
> park woojin, i love you.
> 
>             —your love hoonie

 

woojin can’t help the helpless laughter that escapes his lips as he tries to hold back his sobs from getting worse.

“park jihoon,” woojin chokes out. “park jihoon, if you loved me so much, why did you leave?”

the next few letters continue to send woojin down memory lane and the morning passes by in a blur.

and, before he realizes, woojin had already reached the last letter, and he notices that it’s the only one not titled “dear my love woojin.”

 

> december 31, 2018
> 
>             dear woojin,
> 
> i’m not sure if i have the right to call you “my love woojin” anymore, so i won’t title it that.
> 
> we broke up today. we were supposed to go to jaehwan hyung’s and daniel hyung’s new years party but i don’t think we’ll be going anymore.
> 
> you stormed out of the apartment. i don’t know where you are, but it’s snowing outside, and you didn’t take your scarf. i’m worried. please don’t get sick.
> 
> i wonder if i’ll be able to go on without you by my side, cheering me on. it’s been an hour since we broke up and it’s already so hard for me to breathe. everything hurts, woojin, and i wish you would come back and pull me into your arms and tell me that it’s not over—that it’s not the end.
> 
> but you won’t.
> 
> it’s not your fault. it’s mine. i know it is, and that’s why i also know that i don’t have the right to ask you to stay. you deserve so much more than me, and i’m sorry that i’ve been nothing but a burden to you the past four years.
> 
> i’m sorry that i couldn’t give you everything you deserved and more.
> 
> i’m sorry that i hurt you over and over again.
> 
> i’m sorry that you’re out there wandering in the cold when it should be me.
> 
> i’m sorry that i’m leaving behind nothing but pain and scars.
> 
> you know what though, woojin? the past four years have been the happiest four years of my life.
> 
> thank you for giving me the chance to love you. i love you more than my soul, more than my entire being.
> 
> thank you, park woojin, for all the precious memories you’ve given me, and thank you for holding my hands.
> 
>             —park jihoon

 

when he sees that the letter isn’t signed “your love hoonie” like the previous ones were, woojin lets out a sardonic laugh. he sits there for a while, rereading the last letter and letting the memories of their fight wash over him.

it had been a build up of smaller things from before; both woojin and jihoon were busy from their respective jobs and it had been hard on them because of how tired they were.

hurtful words were thrown as they tore each other down, trying to protect their own prides; forgetting that their love for each other should’ve mattered more than their stupid pride. the sounds of screaming and crying fill woojin’s ears as he tries to block them out by covering his ears, but they don’t stop.

he remembers vividly just how broken and devasted jihoon had looked before woojin had stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door shut behind him.

the tears streaming down jihoon’s face.

jihoon anxiously twisting the promise ring that sits on his ring finger.

the promise ring that’s still sitting the drawer in the nightstand next to woojin’s bed.

woojin takes a deep sigh before putting all the letters away, closing the box. he picks up his phone and calls daehwi. he needs to fix this, before it’s too late.

“hello?” daehwi picks up on the third ring.

“jihoon,” woojin starts. “i need jihoon’s address. do you know it?”

there’s a pause before daehwi starts speaking again. “so, finally got yourself together, then? took you long enough.”

“yes,” woojin sighs, and daehwi chuckles a little before telling him jihoon’s address.

“good luck,” daehwi tells him. “though, i’m not sure if you need it or not.”

“thanks, daehwi,” woojin says. “thanks.”

“you can thank me after you two stop being idiots.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

woojin rings the doorbell and waits for jihoon to open the door, the box of letters held securely in his hands. when the door opens and woojin comes face to face with jihoon for the first time since their break up, he’s blown away by how beautiful jihoon still is.

jihoon stares at woojin standing outside his door and wonders if he’s dreaming, and if he’ll be woken up by the cruel realities of life soon. “woojin?” jihoon whispers, staring at woojin in disbelief. “i… why are you here?”

his eyes trail down and see the box that woojin is holding, and jihoon pales, cursing quietly when he realizes he’s left something behind in his haste to get out of the apartment before woojin came back.

“i’m here because of this,” woojin announces, holding the box up. “and to ask you why the fuck we’re not together anymore.”

jihoon gapes, wondering if he’s heard that correctly. “what?”

“you heard me.” woojin swallows. “park jihoon, why are we not together anymore?”

silence stretches over them as jihoon tries to comprehend woojin’s question.

woojin takes in all of jihoon’s, trying to memorize everything about the male in question all over again. he’s lost some weight and woojin worries; jihoon had always been skinny.

“i thought… i didn’t think you would want me anymore,” jihoon says quietly, breaking woojin out of his thoughts. “so i left.”

there’s a dull thud in woojin’s chest as his heart breaks all over again at how the light seems to leave jihoon’s eyes as he says those words, and woojin wants to reach out and tug him forward into his arms.

but he doesn’t, because he’s not sure if that’s what jihoon wants anymore.

“i…” woojin swallows. “jihoon, i—”

“i’m sorry,” jihoon interrupts woojin before he can finish. “i should’ve double-checked to make sure that i got everything before i left.” he reaches forward and gently takes the box from woojin. “i’m sorry.”

woojin’s arms go limp as the box is taken from him and they stand there, staring at each other and wondering when and where everything went wrong.

“you should go,” jihoon whispers and steps back. “goodbye, woojin.”

the door closes but woojin can’t move. his feet refuse to move even a single step from where he’s standing, lest he lose jihoon all over again.

“no,” he says aloud, and knocks on the door. when jihoon opens it, confusion written all over his face, woojin steps forward, but he doesn’t enter jihoon’s apartment. “no.”

“excuse me?” jihoon asks, unsure of what’s going on.

“i’m not losing you. not again, not ever.” woojin announces. he takes out the promise ring that’s in his pocket and holds it open in his palm for jihoon to see. “i think this belongs to you.”

jihoon stares, a little dumbfounded, at the ring sitting on top of woojin’s palm and hesitantly reaches out to take it. “woojin…”

“i messed up,” woojin says, blinking to prevent the tears from falling. “i messed up, and i’m sorry, hoonie. i shouldn’t have left that day. i should’ve stayed back and apologize for hurting you, but i didn’t, and i’m sorry.

“i messed up,” woojin whispers and reaches out to gently take jihoon’s hand in his. “i messed up, but i want you back. if you’ll let me, of course.”

tears start falling, and jihoon stares at woojin, still wondering if this is all just a dream. woojin’s eyes widen and he rushes forward in panic to wipe away jihoon’s tears.

“why are you crying?” woojin panics. “did i do something wrong again?”

“no,” jihoon hiccups. he tries to cover his face but woojin doesn’t let him. instead, woojin takes both of jihoon’s hands in his and leans forward to rest his forehead on jihoon’s.

“i’m sorry,” woojin whispers, closing his eyes. “i’m so sorry, hoonie. i should’ve come to you sooner. i’m sorry for making you wait. i’ll make it up to you, i swear. we can make this work.”

“woojin, i don’t know,” jihoon whispers, his voice cracking at the last word. “how can you be sure anything will change?”

woojin is silent because he doesn’t know the answer to that, and he tells jihoon, “i don’t know, hoonie. i don’t know if anything will change, but we can try, right?”

he takes a big breath before leaning back to look at jihoon in the eyes.

“someone once told me,” woojin says, voice thick with tears, “that life is too short for regrets, and that we should try to live in a way we won’t constantly have to ask ourselves, ‘what if?’

“that person is standing in front of me right now, and i really hope that he remembers his words and takes this chance—for us,” woojin finishes, a shred of hope blossoming in his chest when jihoon’s eyes start to sparkle.

jihoon remembers the day he told woojin that; it had been when people questioned jihoon’s decision to become a writer instead of continuing medical school.

 _“i want to be able to live life without any regrets.” jihoon answers woojin with a smile when the latter asks why jihoon had decided to become a writer. “writing’s always been my passion, not medicine. i know the chances of me failing are greater than my chances of making it as a writer, but i’d rather fail and be able to say ‘at least i’ve tried,’ than ask myself in the future, ‘what if i_ had _tried?’”_

_woojin is in awe of jihoon’s bravery and feels himself falling in love with the boy even more. “i love you.”_

_jihoon laughs, confused but delighted by woojin’s sudden confession. “i love you too, park woojin. that’s why we have this, isn’t it?”_

_he holds out his hand and the promise ring glints in the light, matching the one woojin is wearing on his own finger. woojin smiles down at jihoon, who’s beaming up at him with stars in his eyes, and woojin leans down to capture jihoon’s lips with his own._

“woojin.” jihoon’s voice shakes as he says woojin’s name. “my park woojin.”

“jihoon,” woojin murmurs, and when jihoon leans forward slightly woojin takes that as permission and closes the gap between them.

it feels like their first kiss all over again and woojin doesn’t know what to do with his hands until jihoon’s the one tugging him forward and wrapping his arms around woojin’s neck to bring him in closer.

woojin wraps his arms around jihoon’s waist and relishes the feeling of having the other male in his arms again.

when they part, woojin rests his forehead against jihoon’s and stares at him through his lashes, wondering if this is really happening, or if it’s just a figment of his desperate imagination.

“do you still love me?” jihoon asks quietly, and woojin hates how unsure and broken his jihoon sounds.

“i never stopped,” woojin tells him, trying to reassure jihoon the best he could. “i never stopped loving you, not for a second.”

“me too,” jihoon murmurs through the tears. “i never stopped loving you, either.”

woojin chuckles and lifts his hands to wipe away jihoon’s tears, and jihoon leans into the touch, closing his eyes.

“i love you,” woojin mumbles and strokes jihoon’s cheeks with his thumb.

jihoon brings a hand up to hold woojin’s. “i love you too,” he tells woojin, and the two stand there for a while, just enjoying each other’s presence after being apart for so long.

that night, woojin helps jihoon pack up his belongings after explaining to his roommate, sungwoon, who just rolls his eyes and kicks the couple out after telling them a simple, “congratulations.”

it takes a while for the two to go back to how they were before, but they manage to make it work. after a long talk about the importance of trust and communication, they do their best to not make the same mistakes as before.

a year later, jihoon is at his desk, working on his new manuscript, when woojin comes up to him and shoves something into his hands before running off.

“what the—?” jihoon stares at the envelope in his hands in confusion, wondering what had just happened. he opens the envelope and his eyebrows shoot up in surprise at what’s inside.

when he finishes reading the letter, he bursts out into delighted laughter and sets it back on his desk before running off to find his woojin.

“park woojin!” he calls out while laughing. “get back here!”

 

> february 26, 2020
> 
>             dear my love hoonie,
> 
> hey babe. i don’t remember the last i hand wrote a letter, so please forgive me for the bad handwriting.
> 
> um. i’m not sure if you know or remember but today is our third-year anniversary of living together! cool, huh? it’s also around the time we met for the first time in university. remember when jinyoung introduced us and i spilled my mac and cheese onto your notes?
> 
> we’ve been through a lot in the almost-six years we’ve been together, and i just want to thank you for staying by my side and giving me another chance to love you again.
> 
> whenever i wake up in the mornings with you in my arms i wonder just how i managed to get so lucky with you.
> 
> you, an angel that blessed this earth; you, proof that god is unfair; you, who shines brighter than any star in the sky above.
> 
> loving you is a privilege and a blessing that i don’t intend to take for granted ever again.
> 
> park jihoon, i want to show you every day just how much i love you, and just how much i care for you. i want to be able to see you at your happiest and be there to comfort you at your saddest. i want to be the reason you smile and the shoulder you can lean on anytime, anywhere.
> 
> park jihoon, this is me asking for your permission to do all that, to be all that.
> 
> park jihoon, i’m selfishly asking you to make me the happiest man in the world.
> 
> park jihoon, i’m asking you to marry me.
> 
> this is the lamest way anyone can propose, but i think that fits us, don’t you think?
> 
> park jihoon, i love you.
> 
>             —your love woojin
> 
> p.s. i hope you say yes!

 

an engagement ring sits on top of the letter that park woojin, a man hopelessly in love with park jihoon, had written, and it shines brightly as the apartment is filled with loud laughter and a shriek of “yes, park woojin, i’ll marry you, you idiot!”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading~ i hope you enjoyed the story ^^
> 
> please let me know what you thought in the comments! :')
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/iridescent__ong) | [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/iridescent__ong)


End file.
